The Face of the One You Love
by FallenFan77
Summary: She makes a wish, the wish the jewel requests her to do, to wish herself to see him again - instead of wishing it to disappear. But, that creates consequences never to be seen or thought before hand. Three years later, an eighteen year old appears, and she is what Inuyasha believes to be that she is Kagome's reincarnation. Please don't take my cover, I own it and it was drawn by me
1. Chapter 1

**The Face of the One You Love**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary:** She makes a wish, the wish the jewel requests her to do, to wish herself to see him again. But, that creates consequences never to be seen or thought before hand. Three years later, a eighteen year old appears, and what Inuyasha believes is that the girl is Kagome's reincarnation.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

**Prologue**

X

X

X

"You want to see him again, don't you?"

You hear the ominous voice say. You dry your eyes to wipe off the tears that streaked down your cheeks, and look up. You see the jewel embedded in the middle of the arrow you shot.

You stay silent until the voice asks you the same question, again.

The words sink in your head, repeatedly, it starts to play back in your mind. You wouldn't want to stay in the darkness, it is your worst fear, being alone in a vast black void.

No one to talk to.

No one to protect you.

You are all alone, by yourself, just you.

Everything that surrounds you is like you're living in a nightmare, only the darkness encircling you.

You breathe in deeply and think about the request, should you or should you not take it?

Did you fear of what would happen if you agree? Yes. Would there be a possibility that you may see the one you love? Perhps.

You open your mouth to speak without thinking, without thinking of what consequences would happen right after. The words just slip out from your lips before you can register or even realize what you had wished for.

The jewel stays its pink self.

Before you know it, you are falling, as if you were a feather.

The last thing you see before darkness encases you is a shimmer of light, and something tearing apart and the silhouette of the one you love.

He's calling your name.

Then everything faded in the blink of an eye. Never to be seen again, never to see him again.

What will happen next?

You are utterly unprepared for.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well this is the start. If you want me to continue, feel free to drop a review to let me know. I hope you liked it! Until the next update! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Face of the One You Love**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary:** She makes a wish, the wish the jewel requests her to do, to wish herself to see him again. But, that creates consequences never to be seen or thought before hand. Three years later, a eighteen year old appears, and what Inuyasha believes is that the girl is Kagome's reincarnation.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha! But I do own the cover photo, so no stealing lol, it took me so long to draw it and color it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

X

X

X

Three years in the future, of modern time.

You wake up and it is the start of a new day. Everything is the same, but you feel as if something is missing. A part of you is torn away. You wonder what it is, but your mind can not place the pieces. What is it?

There is a knock on your door and you hear your mother calling for you, and you groan in anger of waking up at eight in the morning. You get up, stretch and yawn, particularly you do what any other normal person would do when they wake up.

"Katsumi."

Your mother calls you and you tell her that you'll be down for breakfast in a little while. She shouts an 'okay' and you hear her retreating footsteps disappear.

The alarm clock on your bedside table rings again, you furiously slam it down to shut it up, even a normal person would get annoyed by its noise.

Today is the day when you and your family visit the shrine by the street, you roll your eyes and sigh, they have pushed you into going along with them. You take off the covers and get up from your comfortable bed. You stretch once more to unwind your tense muscles and breathe in deeply.

You notice that the clothes you had set up the day before are placed on the chair, you walk over and grab them, and head off to the shower.

Ten minutes go by and you walk out, dressed in your plain jeans, purple shirt and your raven hair tied up in a ponytail. Your hair reaches the lower part of your back and you stare at your reflection in the mirror. You clap your hands twice and 'Mhm' out loud.

Your oceanic blue eyes look back at you and the same feeling you felt crawls back to haunt you. You determine what is lost and ponder on what it could be. There is nothing on your mind, other than that, but all thoughts fade to the back of your mind to hear your mothers call.

You walk over to the door, and head out of the room, closing the door behind you as well. You jaunt down the steps of your home and meet your mother who is cooking something that makes your mouth water.

"Good morning," your mother says sweetly with her regular smile in the morning. You mumble in response and pull the chair of the table back to take your seat. Your mother kisses the top of your head, all the while, placing the plate of your breakfast in front you.

There is eggs and bread, and you realize that you have to go grocery shopping soon, because the food is running out. You blame it on your little sister who stuffs all the food down her throat greedily, and she is just smirking in her seat across from you.

You roll your eyes when she does something to annoy you.

Finally, after taking your precious time, you are done with your food and push your chair back to walk to the kitchen.

"It is a good day, today." Mother had said to you and you nod to agree with her, even though your day hasn't started yet. You don't know what will happen, even if it something totally unexpected, beyond your wildest dreams.

Time ticks by and the rest of your family is all dressed up to head out to your next destination. You plug headphones in your ears as you sit in the backseat with your sister, and your mother is starting the car, she is speaking with your sibling about school and safety regulations.

You don't have to worry about that anymore, at least not for a little while, you won't be starting college for another two months. A grin spreads on your face, happy with the fact that you don't have any work to do.

No exams to study for. No worries on the test that will take place the next week. No more homework due the next day. Your life is now going to pass by in the blink of an eye.

"Katsumi dear, please help your sister with her seat," you hear your beloved mom say and you turn to help your five year old sister place her seatbelt on. She is protesting not to and your eye twitches in annoyance, how you wish that she can just be quiet for once.

You finally, somehow, manage to put the seatbelt on her and she pouts with her arms crossed. You snicker at her and relax in your seat. The car starts and you are now heading to a shrine, your mother wants to pay the respects of some woman that had lost her oldest child, apparently she has known her since they were younger.

Arriving at the shrine didn't take as long as you had anticipated, but it is the stairs that you just want to collapse and die from. You sigh in defeat and take one step after the other.

When you and your family make it to the top, you see many people by a tree that is beyond words that you can describe. You gape at the beauty of it, and feel a small tug on your shirt, you look down to see your sister.

She is pointing over to your mother who is speaking to a woman with brown hair and chocolate eyes. There is also a boy standing next to her, his face is crestfallen and the look of pain in his eyes makes your heart ache.

You walk with your sister and they both look at you with shock in their eyes. You freeze when you take a good look of their faces, and you seem to recognize them, but the problem is that you never seen them before in your life.

"Katsumi, say hello," your mother breaks your gaze from them and you bow, and pay your respects for their loss. You stay silent and they continue staring at you, and you fidget where you stand.

You notice your sister bounding off to an secluded area of the shrine grounds and you hurry over to get her. She enters this small shed, or at least you think it is a shed, she giggles and slides the door open.

You groan to yourself and enter to take her out. "You shouldn't be in here," you whisper harshly and you walk down the steps that led to a well. Your heart tugs at the sight of it and your breathe heavily, tears form in your eyes and you take a step back.

You wonder what on Earth is wrong with you, to make you act in such a way, why would you act like this in the first place?

"Katsumi," you hear your sister call out, but you hear that her voice echoes. You look down to see her on the bottom of the well and sigh,"You are such a trouble maker," you mutter and take a step down the ladder.

"I thought I saw something," your sister says, her voice shakes, frightened at being at the bottom of the well.

"You shouldn't be here in the first place," you retort, irritated of the fact that you have just placed a foot on a bone and it makes this small crack. Your eyes squint in disgust and you see your sister laughing and climbing up the ladder.

"Why you," you said, reaching over to follow her out.

She is already out and before you are just lifting a foot to climb out of the well, light engulfs you. Your sister's screams reach your ears until you no longer hear them anymore. All you see is swirls of blue and black.

You should be afraid of it, yet you are not, it a strange but familiar sensation.

Then before you can figure out what is wrong, you are face flat on the bottom of the well and you groan. You rub off the dirt off your face and look up, you see the sky, birds chirping near and vines around the well.

"What?" you say in confusion.

You brush your clothing off and start to climb up and after a moments time, you are out.

There is the sound of trees rustling and you gasp to see a figure in red standing, staring at you. The person you see is oddly dressed and what is weird, you see dog ears on their head.

You have officially gone mad and take a few steps back and feel that you are pressed against the well. They are walking towards you, the person's eyes narrow and then they flex their hand. You gasp and see claws and the next thing you see, the person is charging at you.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Now, I hope this chapter was to your liking, yes? Or no. It doesn't matter, but tell me in a review, thank you. I also want to state that the cover picture was drawn by me and I hope that no one takes it, or at least that isn't possible. I also have it on my deviant art page.

Thank you:

Liz Nekogami - :) thanks! I hope to have the next one up when I can.  
RubyRose101 - Here's the update :D thanks for the follow!  
alaskan anime girl - Yes. Not many stories are written this way, it is really hard for me to write it. But, I think I managed to do okay.  
Madame Liu - Well, I think I want to switch it from time to time, but that is if you guys want me to. :) Thank you for following the story :D

Thank you for reading everyone, and taking the time to read this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Face of the One You Love**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary:** She makes a wish, the wish the jewel requests her to do, to wish herself to see him again. But, that creates consequences never to be seen or thought before hand. Three years later, a eighteen year old appears, and what Inuyasha believes is that the girl is Kagome's reincarnation.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha! But I do own the cover photo, so no stealing lol, it took me so long to draw it and color it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

X

X

X

Everyday feels as if you were in a dream. One that you can not wake up from and the days repeat over and over again. At least it seemed that way to you.

You find yourself visiting the well every three days, either in the mornings or in the afternoons, usually you are perched in a high tree near the well to comfort you. Well, being in such a place gave you little comfort, as you are able to watch over the well, making sure that nothing would happen to it.

"Damn it," you curse silently and your voice is carried by the wind and rustles of the trees. Your claws are sinking into the branch you were sitting on.

"What ails ye now, Inuyasha?" an older and wiser voice questions you.

Down below, on the forest grounds, is the old hag. She is staring at you with her one good eye, her emotion of curiosity is play around her stale face, but you merely look off to the side.

"Keh, nothing is wrong, what makes you think that?" You ask the older woman, spatting the words right out of your mouth, annoyed that she had asked you the question in the first place.

"First off, ye sighs heavily while looking beyond. Secondly, you are muttering under your breath constantly every few seconds. Lastly, ye does not stop fidgeting and stares at the well intermittently, need I say more?" The old hag tells you, with her stupid and annoying smile, she chuckles as you move uneasily on the branch.

"Inuyasha, ye must understand that there must have been a reason why young Kagome decided to leave us. What ever wish she had made, it could've been for the better, and only Kami knows of it. Now, if you'll excuse me," Kaede had paused in her sentence and you watch her slowly get up and carry the basket of herbs in her hands.

"I must speak with Tomoya. I've heard that there are people who were injured when Naraku had attacked here last time. There is a small portion of Naraku's miasma around the area and I must do some assistance with young monk Miroku, too before midday." You hear her say and she dismisses herself to continue to do whatever the hell she was doing, she was walking up the hill but she wasn't entirely out of hearing distance.

You know, even if it was a small part of you, you are grateful for her speaking about what had happened. Her wise words and yet, annoying outcomes of them, bother you to no end always helped - in some cases.

"Kaede," you say firmly, and she pauses in her steps, and is glancing back at you with a raised brow. Your eyes are glued to the horizon, watching the sun starting to rise even higher into the sky, waiting for something. "Thanks."

The elder woman gives you a curt nod and a meager smile,"Ye are welcome. Might I add that Miroku and Sango will be waiting for ye for the midday meal, don't forget, Inuyasha."

"Keh," You reply and say nothing more. Kaede closes her eyes and she turns away from you, and off she goes. Your eyes travel over to the well and they stop there, and a smile forms and then their features start to shrink. Your eyes glaze back down to look at your hands, your claws are sharper than before, since you usually go with the monk to exterminate demons.

It will be a while before midday nears and you sigh as you wait. You'll have to deal with the monk's children, those little tots pulling on your ears, you groan in umbrage. You remember that there was only one person who'd pull on your ears, but softly and pleasantly, not like the twin girls who would tug and fight and scream in them.

You feel your ears press down onto your skull, recalling the time when the monk's oldest children, the twins pulling your ears like tug-a-war. You shake in nervousness of the afternoon that would come by soon.

Hopefully the day would go slowly, and you hope that the twins were wasting their energy on the kitsune that came back. You smugly smirk at the imagination of them terrorizing the fox demon. Everything would turn out just fine.

Then you feel your muscles starting to relax and you ease your back against the tree. You have you arms crossed and put them behind your head, one long propped up over the other, and you have tetsusaiga on your belt.

Safe and not in the hands of your bastard of a brother. "Keh." You mutter unemotionally.

You close your eyes for a brief moment until the familiar cry of a kit calling your name. You lazily open one eye, peering down at the fox demon, glaring daggers at being disrupted.

"What is it?" you ask, not really bothering to hear what is answered.

You watch as Shippo stares off to the path that led to the well. "Have you gone yet?" You hear the slight hesitation of the question in his voice, knowing that you knew he wasn't sure if he wanted to ask it.

"Not yet." Your eyes glaze toward the direction he was looking towards too.

"I see. By the way, Miroku had asked me if you can help with the twins, he and Sango are putting up the laundry. Miroku says that Sakura and Haruka are causing too much trouble, they are taking the clean clothes and throwing them on the ground." You hear the kitsune tell you.

Heaving a heavy sigh, you sit up on the branch and then jump down, scaring Shippo to death when you hit the ground next to him.

"You do that on purpose!" He points a accusing finger at your head and you roll your eyes, irritated at the kitsune jabbering in your ears. You have the need to throw him, or kick him, off into the sky.

"Whatever runt." You retort and walk around him, now heading off to see what the trouble the twins were causing your friends. It was most likely everyday that they would need to be babysat, by you of course.

Like the kitsune had said, you make a good toy, and your face consorts into an annoyed expression - the ears, was the reason for it all.

Then, like most times, you find yourself sitting cross legged with your arms crossed - even your eye was twitching, and the cause of it was the twins standing near you, each one latched at your ears.

Sure you liked being around them, but you would get annoyed if someone would constantly tug your ears nonstop. You hear Sango apologizing about their actions and you growl in irritation,"Get em' off."

Miroku is scolding them behind you and they still won't listen. And then that is where it happened, a scent goes into your nose, and you stand up abruptly. That scent is the one that draws you to the well.

"What is it?" Shippo asks you, but you ignore him and take a step forward. The twins are being held by the back of their kimonos, both with confused looks on their faces and the occasional mumbling of 'oh?'

The kitsune stops in front of you and is now staring at you with a curious facial expression. "Can it be?" You whisper in disbelief.

Sango and Miroku are worried and were asking if you were doing alright and then Shippo mutters something you - to your surprise - don't hear.

You give - mainly throw - the twins onto the kitsune who wails in shock, taken aback at being face-planted on to the ground, both Sakura and Haruka tugging on his auburn hair.

After that, you take off and head in the direction of the well, your heart is beating a mile a minute. A jumble of thoughts run in your mind. You aren't sure what will happen next, and have a gut feeling, it must be something good, right?

You are now in the clearing where the bone eaters well is located and you stop from your running and stand there.

You feel your stomach lurch and your breath stops. You notice a raven haired person coming out from the well, their back turned on you, and you lose all senses around yourself.

You can't, at the moment, think.

Nor breath as well.

Everything is as if it were in slow motion. But that was until the person had turned around, and time starts to speed up once more. Your eyes narrow a fraction, your claws flexed at the intruder, teeth gritting in anger.

You are furious of the person and angered at false hope. Seconds pass and you think it was just all a dream. But it isn't and that is when you realize it.

You do not see the one you love, it is not her, it is another.

Now all you see is the face of the one you love, but that person, who ever it was, isn't Kagome.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you to the reviewers and followers! Thank you for reading my story! Thank you, Liz Nekogami, Inu-Chan and Madame Liu, for the great reviews! I loved reading them :D I hope you all enjoyed it. Until then! Please review and tell me how you felt about this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Face of the One You Love**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary:** She makes a wish, the wish the jewel requests her to do, to wish herself to see him again. But, that creates consequences never to be seen or thought before hand. Three years later, a eighteen year old appears, and what Inuyasha believes is that the girl is Kagome's reincarnation.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha! But I do own the cover photo, so no stealing lol, it took me so long to draw it and color it.

Note: This chapter is in Katsumi's first pov.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

X

X

X

"Uh…" I look around to see that there is forest all around me. Thoughts jumble in my head and I feel confusion creep into my own being. Where in the world was I now? This isn't obviously the shrine mother and I were visiting today.

The most peculiar thing was this 'creature' that had claws and it was dashing to me with their hand raised above their head. What was even crazier was that I didn't have a drop of fear, and I was even more confused than I was earlier.

What was this person or thing? My brows furrow and I jumped to the side when their claws swipe to hit me. I squint my eyes and I don't feel as if my body was torn to shreds, it was a good thing I jumped too. But, then I noticed that the well I climbed out of, it was slightly broken and it made the person/thing get even more furious than they were before.

"Who are you bitch?" it growled and I backup with my hands helping me, and they are growling inhumanly.

"I'm…I'm…I'm." I just couldn't say my name, my tongue tied and I kept on backing away from the person, who ever he was.

"Tell me who the hell you are!" The guy is causing me to wince as their voice rises.

He is growling menacingly at me and my eyes narrow. "You really tried to hit me just now, didn't you?!" I shout, my hands balling into fists, I feel soil in the palm of my hand, even the rocks that didn't puncture my skin. I felt their point in my palm.

The man in red freezes and I see a flash of recognition in his eyes. _Was it something I said?_ I question myself and my eyes widened to see him coming at me again. I roll to the side and he stops just where I was before.

"Inuyasha!" I hear more voices and I look to the side to see more people running in our direction. _What the?_ I think while I notice the strange clothing they were wearing.

My eyes gaze over to the woman wearing a purple and light purple kimono with a green skirt. She also had long brown hair and eyes, there was also a baby on her back and her jaw was agape. "Kagome?" that was the name I heard that escaped her lips.

"That ain't Kagome," the man with silver hair and a red robe had spat out in hate, his golden eyes were constantly flicking over to me and to the others who stared at me.

I wasn't use to all this attention and I nervously bit my bottom lip when a little boy with auburn hair runs to my side. "She looks like Kagome," he says. I notice his eyes watering and my heart clenches in sadness.

The little boy was kicked aside and then the man in red once again bellowed that I didn't look anything like her.

Did my appearance, well my face, affect them all? It wasn't as if I asked to look like this…Kagome girl. I almost asked them who she was, but I was pulled off the ground, by the back of my shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing! Put me down!" I shouted, side glancing to the person in red. Oh, the nerve he had to pick me up like that, why I ought'a…blush crept onto my cheeks when my top was rising just over my belly button. I felt too exposed and especially being around these strange people, I really wanted to be home.

"Inuyasha, put the girl down, she is obviously lost," my head turns to see this man dressed in all dark purple, carrying two twin girls in both of his arms. I sighed in relief when I was placed on the ground. Well, not exactly placed, but dropped and landing on my hands.

"Ah shit," I muttered under my breath when I felt pain surge in my arm. _I think my arm is sprained or something,_ I thought, my eye twitched and I glared at the person in red clad. "Thank you so much for putting me on the ground," I said in annoyance.

The woman with brown hair crouches down and helps me back on my feet. "What is your name?" She asks and smiles kindly at me.

I gulp and stare at the people who were looking back. "My n-name is Katsumi," I say, ducking my head down and tug restlessly and the hem of my purple shirt.

She nods and turns to the others,"I'll take her back with me to speak with Kaede-sama." Then I am pulled to walk with the woman and I look at her appearance. She didn't look a day older than twenty-one at least.

"My name is Sango," she says kindly, but I could see her tense as she looks into my blue eyes for a second. "Thank you for…saving me back there," I tell her, not knowing how to explain that I just wanted to go someplace else, and as far away from the silver haired man.

My eyes drift to my injured hand and I use the other to hold it as softly as I could. "Your welcome," she retorts and I glimpse at the others who weren't that far away, trailing right behind us.

I notice that the silver-haired man is glaring daggers at me, and one fang propped over his bottom lip, his hands in the loose sleeves of his kariginu.

"We will be arriving at the village soon. At first I wasn't sure why Inuyasha had run off like he did, but I now know." I hear Sango tell me.

_Inuyasha_….I think, closing my eyes for a brief second and repeat his name various times. A name like that wasn't common in my time, so where exactly was I?

I could hear Inuyasha mumbled obscenities just in my ear shot and him repeating to himself that I wasn't Kagome.

_"She ain't Kagome, don't you fucking confuse her for Kagome,_" I heard.

"Of course I'm not Kagome," I whisper under my breath. Unknowingly, I didn't notice a pair of dog ears perk up to hear me. "I'm Katsumi."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you to the reviewers and followers/favorite's! Thank you for reading my story! Thank you, Liz Nekogami and Inuyasha's Reincarnation15, (thank you for favoriting and following too!)

I hope to hear from the others too! Let me know if you are enjoying this story, if you don't then I won't know whether or not you like it. Until then! More reviews, mean faster updates as well. Matta ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Face of the One You Love**

- _By: FallenFan77_

-x-

**Summary:** She makes a wish, the wish the jewel requests her to do, to wish herself to see him again. But, that creates consequences never to be seen or thought before hand. Three years later, a eighteen year old appears, and what Inuyasha believes is that the girl is Kagome's reincarnation.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha! But I do own the cover photo, so no stealing lol, it took me so long to draw it and color it.

Note: This chapter is in Katsumi's first pov.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

X

X

X

I was settled down next to the matted door and I looked outside at the clear afternoon sky. I am suddenly five hundred - well four hundred and ninety seven years - in the past. So far I met a kitsune- a fox demon - child, with auburn hair and emerald eyes. He's a cute little kid, a little hyper and excited, now that I am here.

Then there is the monk with black hair pulled back in a ponytail to the nape of his neck, now that is something I don't see in my time. I'm usually kept in my home and rarely go out.

There's the demon slayer, Sango, with brown hair and eyes. Overall she is really kind, but she has a temper that really scares you out of your skin. I've seen her use her hiraikotsu - the bone boomerang - and clobber it on her husband's head when he made a perverted comment. I don't blame her, but I would've smacked him though.

Lastly, there is Inuyasha, the half demon. Who ever said first impressions start out the best, was wrong - dead wrong. I've never been near to death in my life, except when crossing the street, but never by a guy with claws for nails.

I let out a sigh and I hear Inuyasha irritatingly move his foot on the wooden floor, everyone would glance in his way and mine.

When I first walked into the village just minutes after getting out of the well, and almost killed by Inuyasha, I met Kaede - the village healer.

The elder woman seemed very kind, like most elderly women appear to be, and she treated the cuts on my hands. Although the way she speak is rather interesting, must be how they spoke before.

"Katsumi, can ye tell me where exactly you came from." Kaede had inquired of me to answer when I first met her and settled in the hut an hour ago. At the moment, she and Miroku were speaking with the village headman, or as they told me.

Thankfully, I wasn't left alone, and I was with Sango, her three children, Shippo and Inuyasha. That was when I realized what time period I ended up in, and not in another world.

"It is a nice day isn't it?" I heard Shippo say as he lazily laid down on his back, staring up at the brown ceiling above us. _It sure is_, I thought to myself and gaze outside again.

"Yeah Shippo. It is." Sango answers him and then my gaze swifts over to her, and she is placing her son on a small futon. I smiled as pictures flash in my head, my sister and my mother were the main ones, then there was the new university I was suppose to join.

"Crap," I muttered under my breath and my eyes gaze back to the outside.

Inuyasha's ears twitched to hear me curse and his golden eyes trail over to me, then he shifts his position, so now he is laying down on his side. His elbow propped up to hold his face and his cheek is rested against the palm of his hand.

I had the sudden urge to tweak those little dog ears of his, but I tore the thought away from my mind and focused on how to get home. _I should've gone back through the well, that should take me back home, right?_

"Katsumi, are you hungry? We will be eating our midday meal soon, so you must be hungry as of now." I heard Sango say, as she shifts her son from one arm to the other.

I shake my head and say 'no thank you' in response. She merely gives me a small smile and goes off to tend to her twin daughters, and nurse her son as well. I notice Shippo edging towards me, and his emerald eyes gazing to and from me and Inuyasha.

I raise a brow and he tenses up when I look at him in the eye.

"I- uh - nothing," his emerald eyes gaze downward, sadness creeping into the both of them. My face consorts into a crestfallen expression, I've never seen anyone, or even a little child, so defeated and unhappy before.

Sure I've seen my younger sister pout and cry, many times in my life, but just by the look of his face, my heart tugs at the sight of it. It was unbearable to watch, and I turn my head to the side. "I'll-uh," I say, but even I didn't want to speak as of now. So I chose to be silent and get up, and leave the hut as quickly as I could.

"This is just craziness," I mutter under my breath once I was stepping out of the hut and into the village.

I freeze at the villagers that walked all around the grounds, there were mostly children -ranging the age of five to eight- running all around. The women of the village wore all sorts of kimono's and they smiled in my way.

I slowly smile in return and they bow, then walk off to do their work. _Weird,_ I thought as I continue on walking.

"So you are saying, she is the reincarnation of Kagome, the girl who traveled with the half demon?" I hear as I pass by a group of men who are like gossiping girls. I 'hmph' in amusement, as I intend to listen to what they speak of, and I ease my pace.

"Yes. I was told by Miroku that she just appeared just like Kagome did."

"We shouldn't be disrespecting her name, it is Lady Kagome, she died right after killing Naraku. It was a tragic day for the ones who were close to her. Not that I knew her, but she always seemed as a carefree and caring young lady," a man had said.

I stopped for just two seconds and then began to walk even faster. _Just leave, leave and go home, take a shower. Sleep. Wake up and everything about this place will disappear. Just leave Katsumi._

My head nods with my conscious and I look around to see where I was and I noticed the village men bow. _LEAVE!_ I freak out and run off when I notice the path that I took this morning when I arrived at the village.

"Miss, where are you going? That forest is filled with demons. It is too dangerous for a girl such as yourself to be going through there. There can be bandits," a woman exclaims just as I am leaving the entrance of the village.

"I'm going home and if you'll excuse me, I must go, but thank you for the tip!" I tell her and walk off. The woman reaches for my arm to stop me but I continue on, and run just before she is about to take a hold of my sleeve.

"Oh dear. The poor girl is going to be demon food now. Oh dear! I forgot to give these herbs to Lady Kaede!" the woman exclaims and rushes into the village in search of the village healer.

_Where is that stupid, blasted, freaking - the well! _I exclaim in my thoughts and race to it. "Finally!" I shout triumphantly and I run my fingers over its smooth ledge. _Bone Eater's Well_, I thought and shake my head.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" I jumped at the bellowing of someone's voice. "Holy shi- do you mind! Apparently, you don't know that it isn't good to scare someone!" I shouted, glancing over my shoulder to see Inuyasha standing there.

His brows were close together, due to the anger that could be seen from his expression, his teeth gritted together and he growled.

I sighed,"Listen. I just want to go home. My mother and sister are probably worried about me. I feel down a well and I am in a place that has no service, so I can't contact them, and would you stop growling!" I rolled my eyes, _Of course there's no service, I'm in the feudal era. _

Inuyasha grunts and crosses his arms over his chest. I glance his way and then he cranes his head up to sniff the air. "A demon is near the village."

_Huh?_ I think and then he takes off without another word. "Wait you can't just-…leave." I slump my shoulder and turn around. _Now that he is gone I can go._ I look down the well and breath in deeply through my nose.

"Stay or go?" I ask myself, putting on leg over the ledge of the well and then lifting the other to do the same action. I was now sitting on it, looking over at the vast darkness of the bottom of the well.

I heard screams and because of that, I jumped and tipped over the edge.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" the said half demon skidded to a stop and noticed Kaede and Miroku running over to him.

"Wah…Miroku, I thought you'd be with Sango. Don't you know there is a demon in the village?!" Inuyasha questioned. Miroku nodded,"Of course, I was just headed to check if my family was alright. Where is Katsumi?"

Inuyasha froze and then growled,"At the well. Keh, who cares about her, I'm going after the demon."

Sango had spoken with Rin, finding the girl by her hut and asked her if she can stay and watch the children, who were asleep for the moment. Sango rushed out, lifting the matted door over and poked her head out.

She noticed the demon, but it didn't stop to terrorize the village. _Usually the Oni demons do destruction with their clubs. Why isn't it attacking? Not that I want it to, but still, it is very strange. _

"Sango…" she heard and noticed Miroku and Inuyasha rushing to the hut. By now, the Oni demon was walking out of the village, heading down another path.

_It's going to the well?_ Sango thought, then turning her attention to the men who reached the hut. "Are you hurt? Where are the children?" Miroku asked her, looking over her shoulder to see if they were nearby.

"They are asleep, and we are fine, no need to worry. What I am concerned about is the Oni demon, it was as if it were searching for something, for someone." Sango informed them.

Inuyasha 'keh-ed' at the remark she had made. "Whatever it was doin' it's gone now, so we shouldn't worry, besides if it was lookin' for anything, it ain't our problem now."

Sango nodded and tapped her chin,"Have you seen Katsumi? I was only gone for a few minutes and Shippo said that she left the hut right after I left to tend to Minoru."

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened and his brows knitted together,"Damn it."

"Wait Inuyasha." The half demon paused in taking a leap to head for the direction he needed to go. "Take this with you, young Katsumi may need it," Kaede handing him a long red bow.

Inuyasha growled when he noticed the bow that she gave him, but he had no time in arguing. He cursed out and headed in the direction of the well.

"Lady Kaede, that was the bow from Mount Azusa, can she handle that?" Miroku questioned, noticing the flash of recognition in the half demon's eyes.

"Ay, if she is truly the reincarnation of Kagome, she may as well," Kaede retorted, putting one hand over the other, both behind her back and staring wistfully, as they all watched the half demon disappear in the trees.

* * *

I let a sigh of relief when I was clinging on a sole vine, and started to climb up again. _I wonder if I never took a hold of the vine, would I go back to my_ _time?_ I thought.

"Oh well," I said, going over the lip of the well and plopping down on the grass, I rested my back against the wooden base and sighed. "At least today isn't bad," I muttered, closing my eyes and feeling the sun's warmth on my face.

Then it all became dark and I opened one eyelid half-way, and then both widened at the sight in front of me. There standing with big dark green feet, warts on their toes, long darkish-yellow toenails. It had dark reddish hair, spiraling down in spikes to its elbows. I looked in its red eyes and my jaw dropped.

"What the hell are you," I say, completely lost for words and then I notice that it had its hand raised up, with a club.

"Crap." I mumbled and jump to the side. Luckily the demon missed the well, so that was a good thing, the bad thing was that it was now holding me by my waist.

It began to roar something and I covered my ears to block its loud howl and bellowing.

"I will devour you, and you will become a good lunch for at least three days," it said, its purple lips curling up into a nefarious grin.

"You know, being a human plate isn't part of the top of my to-do list right now," I tell it and then squirm in its hold and manage to rummage through my pocket, and I was thankful for listening to my mother in the morning.

I jab my keys in its green abnormal hand, mindfully thanking my mother again, and it roars in agony and drops me. I land on my rear end and groan at the pain,"That'll hurt in the morning."

"Oi!" I look over to see Inuyasha standing with his claws flexed and ready to strike.

I sigh in relief and the demon swings just over me, bringing its club right to me, just on the level of my face. My eyes widen and I fling backwards and the club misses me just by centimeters, I could feel the air whoosh past my nose and my eyes roll back.

I ignore the shouts and the bellowing from the demon and I see something thrown just yards away from where they are fighting. "Is that?" I said in confusion and I start to crawl to where I see the weapon in my line of view. I occasionally glance at Inuyasha fighting the demon off and he is having a tough time, well from what I see.

Appearances are deceiving they say, the demon is fast in speed, but it was at least ten feet high and bulky.

Once I reach the bow my hand shakily takes a arrow from the quiver that lied beside it and I held on to it, while I was staring down at the bow and arrow. I haven't shot an arrow since I passed on to high school. I bit my lower lip and glance over at where the fight was, but from the place I see it last was closer than before. Now, the demon was falling in my direction, as soon as it was struck down by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked when he landed a blow on the demon's collarbone and was gliding in the air for several seconds. His smirk disappeared when the demon was toppling over Katsumi.

I gasp and before I can realize what I do next, I notch the arrow on the string and pull it back. There was a flash of pink and then ashes sprinkle all over my clothing.

Inuyasha stopped and noticed as the demon was disintegrated by the sacred arrow and his brows furrow.

I blink and then look at the bow in my hands,"Weird. It feels so right."

"Oi," my thoughts are broken when Inuyasha is towering over me, his arms crossed and sneered at me. "We're not done yet, more demons are now at the village, so we better get goin'."

I nod and get up from the ground, brushing off the ashes on my clothing. Inuyasha growled,"Someone's injured."

"What? How can you tell?" I ask him, and I see him smelling the air. I face palm myself,"Right. Never mind, forget I even asked."

Inuyasha hesitantly crouches down and looks over his shoulder,"C'mon. I ain't glad that I gotta carry you, but it is the quickest way to get to the village."

I gape and then moments after thinking, I sigh in defeat, I somehow knew that he wouldn't want me walking by myself in a demon infested forest. So I had no choice.

"Fine. But after this I'm going home, got it."

"Keh."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well, first off I'd like to thank Guest and kkkkKatieKatkkkk for your reviews. This chapter was longer than the others. I hope to hear from the others too! Let me know if you are enjoying this story, if you don't then I won't know whether or not you like it, and then I may not update for it. I get encouragement from the reviews and criticism people write to see if I am doing okay for my story. :(

I recently posted artwork on my deviant art page of how Katsumi looks like. I am proud of it and if you have free time, check it out- my name is the same as it is here. Truthfully, I was amazed at how it came out, I haven't drawn in years and so now I'm starting to again. Until then, please review!


End file.
